


The Curse of the Smurfwolf, Part II

by Michael_Demos



Series: The Smurfwolf Stories [2]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Blue Moon, Facing Fears, Fluffy, M/M, Scaredy runs headfirst into a tree, The hike was Therapist’s idea, Version M Canon, Were-Creatures, big brother figure Gutsy, emotions trigger transformation, oh look Gutsy adopted another brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: The curse of the Smurfwolf, a yearly event, gets transferred to Somebody Smurf while on a hike. Scaredy faces several fears.
Relationships: Scaredy/Somebody (eventual)
Series: The Smurfwolf Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076348
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“H-hello?”

Scaredy hugged the firefly lantern to his chest as he stood there trembling. Were the trees that surrounded him reaching closer? No, they couldn’t be. Timber had said most trees, normal trees, didn’t work like that.

“Papa?” The Smurf called out, looking around fearfully.

He’d been hiking to the top of Mt. Smurf with Somebody, Gutsy, Papa, and Therapist, in a “fun exercise” to “conquer his fears.” Personally, he’d rather have stayed at home, where there were no heights or raging waters or snakes. Well, there was Slither, Postman’s assistant, but Slither was the only snake he wasn’t afraid of.

They’d set up camp by a waterfall, with Somebody thoughtfully placing his sleeping bag between Scaredy and the water. They’d roasted smurfberries and marshmallows over the campfire, and watched the sun set- and that was when things had gone wrong.

Gutsy had turned into the Smurfwolf as he did every year in the fall, and trotted off into the forest to wait for dawn- but none of them had counted on the blue moon.

Every Smurf, Smurfteen, and Smurfling knew that when a blue moon rose, it meant that something special was about to happen. Most of the time it meant a new Smurf, boosted crops, or once Baby Smurf, but this year it had affected Gutsy’s curse. Gutsy… had bitten Somebody.

Immediately afterward, Gutsy had reverted to his Smurfy self. He’d realized what he’d done, and tried to apologize, but Somebody had already transformed.

The new Smurfwolf- more like a blue wolf this time instead of a furry Smurf- had then charged, scattering everysmurf and plunging the campsite into near darkness. Lucky for Scaredy, he’d tripped over the firefly lantern while running away, but had quickly gotten lost.

“Gutsy? Therapist-?“

Wait, Therapist was mute.

“Somebody?”

_ Snap. _

With a gasp, Scaredy whirled around, wishing he wasn’t shaking quite so badly. The poor fireflies were tapping against the sides of the lantern.

He stared into the gloom of the bushes, biting his lip. “S-Somebody, is that- is that you?”

_ Rustle! _

Scaredy yelped as something brushed past him, and dropped the lantern. It broke open, sending the fireflies spilling out into the air- and illuminating the monster.

_ “Aaaahh!!” _ Terrified, Scaredy sprinted in the opposite direction, and smacked headfirst into a tree. He gratefully welcomed the darkness that followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Smurfwolf:**

The Smurfwolf sniffed at the unconscious creature. A small bruise was forming on the creature’s forehead, which the Smurfwolf touched briefly with its nose. The injury didn’t seem too bad, so the wolf nudged at the creature.

When it didn’t wake up, the Smurfwolf decided that the best thing do do was protect the small thing.

Why, it didn’t know. Instinct perhaps? A buried memory? Whatever the reason, the Smurfwolf was gentle as it picked up the creature, like a mother would her pup. It would protect this creature until it woke, it promised silently.

* * *

**Scaredy:**

His bed was unusually soft tonight.

It was warmer than usual, which was actually nice- all cozy and big and fluffy-

Fluffy?

Scaredy opened his eyes, sitting up, and looked around. He was still in the forest, although the area looked unfamiliar in the now-dim light, and had been lying against the blue, furry side of-

A wolf?!

“Big,” he squeaked, tumbling backwards to the forest floor.

The wolf’s ears twitched, and it raised its head. Yawning- Scaredy tried not to think about how sharp its fangs were- the wolf opened its eyes and turned its golden gaze upon him.

Nobody moved. The wolf stared at the Smurf, and the terrified Smurf stared up at the wolf.

Eventually Scaredy began to relax, and got to his feet from where he’d fallen. He froze again as the wolf tracked his movements, but when it showed no sign of getting up, he began to slowly back away.

The wolf tilted its head, one ear flopping down, and Scaredy paused. As scary as his situation was- lost in a strange part of the forest, separated from his friends, waking up next to an animal much larger than himself that likely was going to eat him- the wolf was kinda cute, especially with that white belly, and something about those yellow eyes looked familiar…

Wait. The curse. Gutsy had bitten Somebody, and wasn’t that how werewolves turned other people into werewolves in Narrator’s stories? And then Gutsy had been a Smurf again…

“Oh no,” Scaredy whispered, eyes going wide. “Somebody?!”

Right,  _ now _ he remembered. It was  _ Somebody  _ who was apparently the Smurfwolf now. He must have hit hit head harder than he thought.

The wolf- Somebody?- suddenly rose to his paws, trotting forward. Scaredy closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the pain that was sure to follow, but then something warm and wet hit his face.

“Ew,” he said slowly, peeking up at the wolf. “Somebody, that’s yucky.”

At the sound of his name, Somebody’s tail started wagging, and he licked Scaredy’s face again. Scaredy couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping. “Somebody,” he said, “you’re smurfing like a puppy!”

Somebody woofed gently, bending down like he wanted to play.

Scaredy looked out at the shadowy underbrush, and gulped. “Somebody, I don’t think this is the best place to play. It’s dark out there still, and we still have no smurf where Papa and the others are.”

Somebody straightened up and licked him again, then poked his muzzle at Scaredy’s armpit. Scaredy hesitated, then gave the Smurfwolf an awkward hug. “I’m, uh, glad you’re here too,” he said with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read I just want to apologize for last year’s story. It was incredibly rushed but somehow people still enjoyed it?!  
> This story was intended to come out on last Halloween like Gutsy’s story did, but I completely forgot about it until a few days ago. The chapters are short here to match the chapters of Part I.  
> Enjoy!

**Gutsy:**

He’d bitten Somebody.

He’d actually  _ bitten _ Somebody!

Like he was a wild animal or something- granted, that’s essentially what he was as the Smurfwolf, only he wasn’t the Smurfwolf anymore.

Because he’d bitten Somebody, and now both Somebody and Scaredy were lost somewhere in the woods, and Therapist had twisted his ankle in all the excitement. He was currently slung over Gutsy’s shoulder, making something out of a leaf and some twigs.

“Gutsy,” Papa said from behind him, “I know you didn’t mean to.”

Gutsy scowled, for once ignoring Papa, and called out for Scaredy. Sure, he hadn’t  _ meant  _ to, but he’d hurt another Smurf! That was one of the unsmurfiest things a Smurf could do, and it didn't help that his attack had resulted in Therapist getting hurt and Scaredy going missing.

Therapist tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked up.

The Smurf held out a leaf horn, curved into the shape of an “s.”  _ Smurfhorn, _ he signed with his free hand.

Gutsy gasped. “Therapist, you’re amazing! We can blow this and the lad’ll hear it!” He took the horn, taking a deep breath, and blew.

* * *

**Scaredy:**

The sun had risen, and Scaredy was worried.

He could see the forest, and still didn’t know where they were. He could see the pawprints Somebody had made, but none belonging to a Smurf other than himself. He could also see that Somebody was still a wolf.

“Why are you still a wolf?!” The Smurfwolf asked again. He didn’t expect Somebody to answer; he hadn’t gotten one the first two times. He didn’t think this Smurfwolf could understand what he was saying.

He sighed, pausing in his pacing to gaze up at his friend. The early morning sunlight was turning Somebody’s dark blue fur a brighter blue, like those sapphires Miner had found in his tunnels that time. It was weirdly beautiful.

_ Dah-daah! _

Somebody’s ears perked up, and both he and Scaredy looked towards the musical noise. “That sounded like a smurfhorn,” the Smurf gasped. “That means-“

He looked up at Somebody excitedly. “Papa, Gutsy, and Therapist!!”

Somebody seemed to share his excitement, because he barked once, then bent down and scooped Scaredy up in his jaws. Scaredy screamed.


End file.
